User talk:71.231.208.95
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Where Silence Has Lease (episode)" page! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the and . Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our , which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , , and guidelines for proper . If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks. -- 31dot (Talk) 20:38, February 24, 2013 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. It was up all of 4 seconds too, before being taken down. :Please review the nitpick policy; we do not note minor production errors, such as the positioning of a character from one shot to another. 31dot (talk) 21:07, February 24, 2013 (UTC) I appreciate this unusual policy. I just decline your invitation to contribute because of it. Good day. :That would be unfortunate, and heavy handed. But it's your choice as to what to do. There are reasons for the policies we have, which you can review if you were that interested. You may also offer your own views on them if you wish. Edit reversions are a common wiki practice, and should not be taken as a personal sleight against you. 31dot (talk) 22:00, February 24, 2013 (UTC) It may sound heavy handed to you, but I make it a policy not to debate policy through an impersonal venue like the internet. What you propose is that I do exactly that. I acknowledge that you have some reasons for this policy, but I can tell by the name of this set of rules that you don't hold things like editorial slips in the same regard that I do. To me, they're not nitpicks, they're easter eggs--as informative and entertaining as any self-serving direction justifications filed under Reception. I'm unwilling to go through the steps necessary to argue a point and don't have the time to rouse a following big enough to try to incite a change policy, though. I do enough of that at my real job. Thanks, though.